Always alone
by Lady Pirate 18
Summary: As Kratos and Lloyd talk at Dirk's house before the final fight with Mithos, Kratos realizes that he will always be alone.


_**Stray**___

_**in the cold breeze**_

_**that I walk alone**_

_**the memories of generation burn within me**_

_**been forever**_

_**since I've cried the pain of sorrow**_

_**I'll live and die the pride that my people gave me**_

Pushing his brown hair aside, Kratos looked toward his young companion: His son. They stood on the balcony of Dirk's house, looking out at the forest. The full moon hung above them, grinning down upon them. Lloyd smiled at his father as he leaned on the balcony and looked out over the tops of the trees.

"I'm glad you're here."

Kratos' eyes widened slightly in surprise at his son's comment.

"I am too."

_**I'm here standing on the edge**_

_**and staring up at where new moon should be**_

_**ooohhhh**_

"Will...will you tell me about...mom?"

"Anna?" Kratos looked back at his son, his face clouded.

"Yes, I want to know about her...and you."

Kratos gazed out over the surrounding trees and drew in a breath. It still hurt to think of her. He missed her so much.

Lloyd saw the seraphim's expression and frowned. "If you don't wanna, you don't have to."

"No, I will-I will tell you... about your mother."

_**Stray**_

_**no regret cause I've got nothing to lose**_

_**ever stray**_

_**so I'm gonna live my life as I choose**_

_**until I fall**_

_**stray**_

"...That's when I met Anna. She was being used as an experiment at the Ranch. We ran away together soon after."

"So, mom got her exsphere at the ranch, just like Marble?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"And you two just went from city to city, trying to outrun the Desians."

"Yes, pretty much."

"What about when I was born?"

"Well, we had to keep going. It was harder to keep a low profile with a baby, but we somehow managed."

"I was a burden then. My bir-"

"Lloyd. Both Anna and myself were thrilled when you were born. You were a symbol of our love."

"But I must ha-"

"You made us both much happier. Those few hours were Anna and I would sit and take care of you are some of my fondest memories."

_**in the white freeze**_

_**never spoke of tears**_

_**or opened up to anyone including myself**_

_**I would like to**_

_**find a way to open to you**_

_**been a while, don't know if I remember how to**_

"I have been alone most of my life. When you were born, I felt truly complete. I felt like I would never have to be alone again."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was during that brief time that I was truly happy."

Silence fell between the two swordsman. They watched as the stars twinkle in the black sky.

_**I'm here waiting on the edge**_

_**would I be alright showing myself to you**_

_**it's always been so hard to do**_

"I miss her,"Lloyd said, finally breaking the silence.

"As do I.."

"What will you do after Mithos is defeated?"

"I am not certain."

"Oh...You could stay here, with dad and me...I would like that."

"..."

"I mean, you can do what you want to...It's just a suggestion."

"Thank you. For the offer. I will think about it."

"Really? Great. I mean-well, whatever you want."

Kratos smiled at his son's antics. He was so carefree and happy. The exact opposite of himself.

_**Stray**_

_**no regret cause I've got nothing to lose**_

_**ever stray**_

_**so I'm gonna live my life as I choose**_

_**until I fall**_

_**stray**_

"Tomorrow's the big day."

"Yes."

"It's gonna be tough..."

"But we all believe in you Lloyd. Have faith."

"But...But what if I mess up. I've hurt so many people, I couldn't live with myself if I messed up again."

_**Is there a place waiting for me?**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

_**or will I always live this way?**_

Kratos looked at his son. _His brown eyes look so much like my own, yet, so different. His are filled with warmth and kindness. As were Anna's..._

He reached out and gripped Lloyd's shoulder.

"Lloyd, I'm proud of you."

Through teary eyes, he smiled.

"Thank you, Dad."

Kratos smiled at him. _Oh, how proud Anna would be of our son._

"Dad...Join us. Help us defeat Mithos. Help us save the worlds."

His smile faded. _I knew he would ask me that. _

_**Always stray**_

_**no regret cause I've got nothing to lose**_

_**ever stray**_

_**so I'm gonna live my life as I choose**_

_**cause all things fall**_

_**stray**_

"I can not Lloyd. Mithos...I can not. I am sorry."

His smile disappeared. _He doesn't understand._

"I understand." Lloyd turned away to look back at the night sky, disappointment written all over his face.

_You will never understand Lloyd. You have your friends, you have your future. You have Dirk, you have Colette. But I... I will always be alone._

I don't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters. If I did I certainly wouldn't make you choose between Kratos and Zelos. That's insane!!!

I also don't own the song 'Stray' written by Tim Jensen, music by Yoko Kanno.

If anyone is interested, I am creating a Tales of Symphonia web site that has the entire script on it. If you want to see it, say so in a review and I'll email you when it's finished. It's pretty time consuming, but I'll get it done. Eventually!!


End file.
